ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 719 (26th December 1991)
Plot Sharon is furious with Grant when he learns he has moved their wedding day forward to today. Vicki loves the doll Pauline bought her but Michelle cannot stand it talking Chinese. Mark's plan to tell his parents about his HIV diagnosis plays on his mind. Sharon tells Grant she will not marry him. Phil cannot find Ian, who is supposed to be catering for the wedding. Michelle visits Sharon at The Vic and talks her round. Grant is elated and they get ready. Residents on the Square begin to learn of the wedding and get dressed up. Ian is found and starts getting stressed with Hattie and Steve. He has an injury to his arm and has been in hospital. Mark is about to tell Arthur and Pauline about his HIV diagnosis when Michelle bursts in and informs them of Sharon's wedding. He is forced to put his talk on hold. Hattie and Steve work hard at The Vic to get everything ready. Grant marries Sharon and they all return to the Square afterwards for celebrations. Grant and Sharon head upstairs to have sex. Kathy is shocked to learn of Ian's arm injury and thinks he was drinking when he got it. Mark manages to get Arthur and Pauline alone again at No.45 and finally tells them of his HIV diagnosis. They are both speechless; Pauline asks Mark how long he has left to live. Mark tries reassuring them he has a long time left, but Pauline is unconvinced. Mark heads out to get some air whilst Arthur and Pauline struggle to digest the news. Ian meets Hattie and Steve in the Square gardens and sacks Steve when he gets lippy with him. Hattie defends Steve so Ian sacks her too. She tells him he will end up very lonely and sad in his warped mind. Arthur heads outside and sees Mark in the Square. He is unable to face him and walks off. Mark watches him walk away in disgust. Cast Regular cast *Mark - Todd Carty *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Phil - Steve McFadden *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Steve - Mark Monero *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Registrar - Judy Riley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Turpin Road *Unknown registry office Notes *This episode was broadcast at the slightly earlier time of 7.00pm due to the Boxing Day schedule. The same regime followed in the previous episode due to the Christmas Eve schedule. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant's Boxing Day surprise for Sharon doesn't have quite the effect he'd planned. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,870,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns